The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In some automotive vehicles, it is desirable to retract a convertible roof into a stowed position in a trunk. Traditionally, this has rendered the trunk unusable for miscellaneous article storage when the roof is stowed therein. Various recent attempts have been made to resolve this problem by employing dual-acting deck lids (also known as trunk lids). For example, reference should be made to the following U.S. patent Nos.: 2004/0222658 entitled “Retractable Roof Structural System” which published to Dilluvio on Nov. 11, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,788 entitled “Decklid Mechanism for Vehicle with Retractable Top” which issued to Plesternings on Oct. 5, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,606 entitled “Hard-Top Vehicle” which issued to Schenk et al. on Oct. 20, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,766 entitled “Convertible Hardtop Vehicle” which issued to Schaible et al. on Jul. 7, 1998; all of which are incorporated by reference herein. While some of these conventional constructions have improved the field, it is noteworthy that the deck lid movement is mechanically unrelated to the convertible roof top-stack movement and the stowed convertible roof may still be difficult to circumvent when a vehicle operator is trying to access the trunk.